


Why Did You Do It This Way

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robotic Arm, So much angst, Tord wants revenge on Tom, after the end, and what better way to get revenge than to steal the person they love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: It's been some time since the events of The End, and everything has settled down. Tord heavily regretted what he did, and everyone is now living happily, just like old times. Well, except for the fact Tord wants to seek revenge on Tom for the scars and the robotic arm. After Tom drunkenly admits his feelings for Edd to Tord, the red hoodied male decides to do something that may hurt everyone.





	1. Was That An Insult?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should probably specify, this is after The End, and well, the house got rebuilt. ouo Other than that, I really hope you all enjoy this read!~

The male stumbled, his vision blurry as his thoughts drifted from one thing to the next, his emotions stirring, a concoction of hate, guilt, anger, and most of all, regret. He sorrowfully drank another bottle, gulping down it’s remnants as he barely managed to walk forward, falling onto the kitchen floor, his vodka pouring all over himself. Why did he do this? Why couldn’t he face his feelings? How come he always turned to alcohol instead of just admitting to himself how he really feels.

The front door creaked and footsteps slapped against the ground gently, making their way to the kitchen. ‘Oh no’ Tom thought to himself, attempting to pull himself up to his feet but failing, falling back onto the floor, vodka falling from his fingers. A familiar red hooded figure entered the kitchen, feigning an expression of utter disappointment and disgust. 

“What are you doing now, you filthy jehovas witness?” Tord said, his accent weighing heavy as he made his way, stepping over the drunk to get to the fridge. Tom hiccupped, looking towards the Norwegian, his body beginning to tremble as his thoughts began to weigh down on him.

“Why the fuck do you care?” The blue hooded male replied, his speech slurred as Tord scowled down at the eyeless man. 

“What? I don’t strike you as the caring type?” Tord responded, the sarcasm immanent in his tone.   
Tom glared before replying “No.”

Tord sighed. “Ah, well, whatever, I guess I’ll leave you be to wallow in your pathetic alcohol induced,” he motioned his hands over the whole kitchen, specifically where Tom lay, “whatever this is.”

Just as the red hoodied male went to leave, Tom began to crack. “It is pathetic. Here I am, on the floor, acting like a fucking child because I can’t properly portray, hell, even admit my feelings. I’m in love with him, Edd. And yet every moment I think about it, I feel myself fucking hating myself more, just burying myself in alcohol to deny it. It really is pathetic, isn’t it?” The brit finally full fledgedly admitted, as tears pricked the corner of his eyes, his speech even more slurred as he took another swig from the vodka bottled he managed to pick back up, his body trembling more, even his breath growing faster. 

Tord’s face remained the same as when he entered, stagnant on an expression of repulsiveness towards the man who lay on the floor, his head turned just barely over his shoulder to peek back. “No, it’s not pathetic. It’s worse than pathetic. You’re a fucking disgusting drunk. And even if I weren’t repulsed by your confession, I’d still say that you wouldn’t even deserve Edd. You wouldn’t deserve dirt, you disgusting jehovas witness.” Tord spat in a fairly calm voice, the abhorrence still evident in his voice as he rapidly retreated to the stairs and up to his room, leaving behind the blue headed male to sob in his lonely drunken sadness.

The spikey haired male sat on his bed, his eyes scanning over the robotic arm he had as he lifted his hand up to his face, feeling the scars left by that no good waste of oxygen he left in the kitchen. Tord clenched his teeth, his breath seething through his teeth in anger as he balled his fists.

“Someday…” He muttered to himself, before lying back in the bed, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. “Someday…” He whispered once more, snarling at the thought of him before drifting off into a sleep.

* * *

“Hey, uh… Tom?” A familiar voice said softly, as the hungover man slowly crept open his eyes, his head pounding with a headache, the light being much too bright for him to handle upon first waking up.

“Tom. I need you to get up, please. You really need to get washed up, there’s alcohol all over you and this kitchen… What happened?” Edd asked as he hovered over Tom, his face riddled with concern. The blue hoodied male finally opened his eyes wide, looking around in confusion at the mess he had made, his eyes going up to meet Edd’s first, then looking over at the table where Tord sat, eating his toast with nothing more than a scowl on his face, and Matt, eating cereal and waving at him.

Tom finally brought himself to hold Edd’s outstretched hand, standing up shakily before huffing. “Nothing. Nothing happened last night. You should know the routine by now, Edd. Even if you didn’t, it’s not like it’s any of your damned business anyway.” He said with attitude as he rose off the floor, his head pounding harder every moment he stands. He looked down at his stained hoodie, catching a glance at Edd’s hurt expression before he turned to leave, grumbling as he went up the stairs. 

The comedic artist sighed, taking a seat with his friends, having himself a bowl of cereal as well, his thoughts dancing around stress and concern for his friend’s wellbeing. He sighed again, digging into his cereal.

“Hey, uh, Edd?” Tord asked, his gaze focusing on his friend, who turned to him with a look that said ‘go on’.

Tord hesitated, looking to the side shyly. “Would you like to… possibly… hang out, today?” 

Edd brightened up at the suggestion, smiling wide. “Of course! As long as there’s not dogs or explosions, Matt’s fine to go! And I’m sure that Tom would be rea—”

“No no, I mean just you and me.” The Norwegian said innocently, “I feel it’d be good for us, to, you know… Get a little closer, jus’ like old times.” He continued, giving a sincere smile towards his friend.

Edd felt his chest tighten at those words, his heart speeding up, panicking before he attempted to calm himself down, and smile back at Tord. “O-Of course! What’d you plan on doing?” 

“I could take you downtown to the cola factory, if you’d like. I know it’s your favourite, and they give away free cans for everyone who participates.” Tord said enthusiastically, smiling at Edd’s excitement as Edd jumped up, grabbing the taller male’s hand and dragging him out the front door to go forth to their adventure.

The quiet house creaked from a certain hungover man upstairs, stomping around. Matt smiled to himself at the thought of spending the day with Tom, as he slowly lifted another bite of his cereal to his mouth, awaiting him to come down stairs. Sure enough, within minutes, he was down, huffing and grunting until he noticed the fairly empty kitchen. 

“Hey Matt, where’d Edd and Tord go?” Confusion was scribbled all across his face as his soulless eyes stared into Matt’s. The ginger felt his cheeks heat up before very hurriedly replying. “Oh uh, they left to hang out by themselves.” He said, his gaze drifting back down to his meal. 

“Hm.” Tom replied before heading towards the front door.

“W-Wait! Where are you going? I don’t wanna be alone all day!” Matt called to Tom, who swung the door open. 

“Too bad. Goin’ out.” He said shortly, slamming the door behind him.

‘Welp, so much for that’ Matt thought to himself as he sighed, before pulling out his mirror and staring at himself; posing, winking. He shouldn’t crave to be near Tom. Tom was mean, and besides, he nearly didn’t look as good as him; no one did. So why did he feel this need to be around him more? It was surely silly. He just didn’t want to be alone. But that didn’t answer the real question… Why specifically Tom.


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Edd and Tord are sure out for a long time. I wonder what's going to happen when they come home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI. YO. Have ^~^ And please enjoy ^^

“Ugh, this is so boring. There’s only Professor Why on. This show sucks.” Tom said to Matt monotonously as the television droned on.

  
  
“Well that’s all that’s ever on at 1 am.” Matt replied, exhaling audibly. “When do you think Edd and Tord are getting back?”

 

Tom’s brows furrowed at the question, further instigating his frustration. “Don’t know.” He said curtly, Matt rolling his eyes at the attitude.

 

Another hour rolled by, and Matt had cradled himself into a deep sleep on the couch. A small snore ripped Tom’s attention away from the television, looking over to the ginger who sucked his thumb gently. The blue hoodied male chuckled softly, reaching over and scooping Matt into his arms before carrying him up slowly to his room. “Hah, you always were the one to fall asleep first.” He whispered to no one in particular as he set the boy down on the bed, shutting the door as he left to return to the horrid show playing downstairs.

 

Just as his foot reached the first step, the front door flung open, the missing duo striding in, their arms draped over each other’s neck and obnoxious laughter following. “Wow, that was quite the day, wouldn’t you agree, Edd?” Tord chuckled, poking his friend’s face.

 

“Yea.” Edd sighed contentedly, a bright smile spread across his face.

 

Tom continued down the stairs, making his way up to the two before clearing his throat to make them become aware of his presence. Personally, he didn’t like how close they were acting, especially after what happened last time. But maybe this was just a onetime thing, and he had nothing to be worried about. Besides, it’s not like he was jealous that Edd accepted Tord so quickly again and had now spent the whole day with him.

  
“Tom! Hey! What’re you still doing up?” Edd asked, his smile turning into one of care.

 

The male just hummed in response, attempting to keep his eyes just focused on Edd. “Just on my way to turn off the t.v.”

 

“Oh! If you’re not too tired yet, we were planning on watching some kind of movie marathon tonight. Would you care to join in?” The green hoodied male asked Tom eagerly, much to Tord’s disliking.

 

Tom hesitated, considering his options. “What movies?”

  
“We talked about Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell, possibly.” Tord responded, more enthusiastically than he would’ve preferred, but hey, he couldn’t be mean while Edd was right there, now could he?

                                            

Tom looked to the side in thought, before conclusively responding “Nah. I think I’ll just head to bed. Thanks for the offer though.” and scratching the back of his neck. Without further word, he quickly excused himself, making his way up to his room.

 

Edd looked down, a bit disappointed before Tord scruffed up his hair. “Hey, don’t be so glum, chum. He’ll come around eventually.” The Norwegian said, aiming to fulfill and finish they’re _great_ day on a _great_ note.

 

“Yea, he’s just a bit stubborn sometimes.” Edd replied before his joyful expression returned, making his way to the other room and plopping down on the couch, leaving Tord to put the movie in and get it all set up.

 

Tord took his seat next to Edd, grabbing the bucket of popcorn he kept by the couch for movie marathons. He was silent, watching the gory movie play before speaking up. “Hey, Edd?” He questioned.

 

The brit didn’t look away from the movie, but still answered. “What’s up?”  
  
Tord shuddered, contemplating how he should go about what he was going to say next. “Out of friendly curiosity and general conversation, have you ever, or do you currently, like someone?”

 

Edd shifted, tensing up. The red hooded male noticed, quickly wondering if he made his friend uncomfortable.

 

“I-I do, but uh, I doubt they feel the same.” Edd still didn’t look away from the television, more so out of just sheer sheepishness. “What about you?”

 

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh.” Tord said in thought as his gaze fixed on his friend rather. “Yea, yea… I do.” He also undoubtedly noticed the slowed pace of conversation.

 

“Who?” The artist asked, quicker than intended as he bit his lip, hoping he didn’t sound desperate.

 

Tord chuckled, smirking. “I don’t like to give names, but they live in this house.”

 

Edd felt his cheeks slowly heat up as his eyes finally left the screen to look at his friend. “Is that so?” He asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for him, especially after the incident... There was just something about him that just drew him closer. And surely, since they’re all living together again and everything was back to normal, so was Tord, right? He felt his heartbeat quicken just a bit, his hopes raising.

 

The red hooded male’s smirk quickly turned into a smug grin, as he leaned closer. “Yea~ It is.”  


Edd glanced to the left before back at his friend, as he felt himself quiver just a bit before he finally spoke up. “O-Oh, aha, that’s ironic. I could say the same.”

 

“Is that so?” Tord mocked, repeating Edd’s previous response.   


Edd’s eyes widened a bit, a blush evident on his face before he turned and quickly leaned forward, gripping the collar of Tord’s hoodie and pulling him into a kiss. Tord felt his insides squirm. He knew he’d have to get physical if he wanted this charade to work but he wasn’t expecting it this quick. He attempted to let himself melt into the kiss, and nip at Edd’s lip, who in return made a small gasp, allowing Tord’s tongue to slither into his mouth. Their tongue’s wrestled for dominance, exploring each other’s mouth, exchanging saliva as their bodies scooted closer together, Tord placing his hands on Edd’s hip, Edd’s grip on the other’s hoodie tightening. Tord pulled his lips away from Edd’s, not hesitating to dive his face into his partners neck, swiftly nibbling and biting at the sensitive skin, licking each spot his teeth abused, making Edd gasp louder than before.

 

Tord was the first to pull away and catch a moment of air, looking at Edd, who had the biggest smile on his face. They panted a bit, just staring at each other and breathing. The movie credits music then began to play, catching the attention of both participants. Tord looked back to Edd, a smirk crawling onto his face. 

 

“Now that that’s settled, maybe we should go to bed. It’s been a long, exhausting day. Fun, nonetheless, but still tiring.” He said, as Edd nodded in agreement. His heart pounded in his chest, from excitement, joy, and longing as he looked into Tord’s eyes.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Edd replied shyly as Tord rose, standing up, and making his way to the stairway.

 

“Good night, Edd. Please, sleep well.”

  
“Night, Tord.” The brit called back, staying there on the couch. He thought to himself about how Tord actually liked him back. He never expected him to. To think, today had already been such a great day because they spent quality time together, and then this happened. It was like his world was spinning. (Haaaa see what I did there?)

 

He picked himself up, stretching as he flicked off the t.v, making his way towards his room. The house was quiet, besides his footsteps. He passed his friend’s rooms, eyeing each door as he passed, his gaze growing heavy when he spotted Tord’s room. His face turned red at the thought of earlier events as he quickly made his way into his room, shutting the door gently and quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

 

He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing, replaying everything that happened. He wasn’t tired yet and there was nothing else to do. He tried to think for a moment of something keep him occupied until sleep came, before his brain drifted back to the kiss, thinking of every detail. He felt a tinge of arousal as he thought more of it; the feeling of Tord’s tongue sliding against his own, the moisture of his mouth, the smell of his skin. He slowly reached his hand down, undoing his pants and freeing his cock. Edd gripped his erection, fondling himself as he imagined Tord touching him again; those hands on his hips, caressing him. Edd bit his lip, attempting to refrain from making any noises as he stroked his shaft, nudging his thumb over the tip during every motion upwards, as he thought of Tord’s soft lips on his. Pre-come dribbled from his cock, as he rubbed it into his skin, groaning softly at his own touches, pretending they weren’t his own.

 

He squeezed his member, his moans getting a bit louder the he was to closer to his orgasm, thinking of nothing but the red hoodied Norwegian. The male released a stifled mewl, as he came, his dick pulsating as the sticky white substance spurted out, remnants running down his hand. He panted softly, attempting to catch his breath as his eyelids grew heavier. Edd wiped off his hand, closing his eyes as his breathing settled, in and out through his nose. He really did have a great night.

 

\--

 

Tom climbed up the stairs, ignoring the sound of his friends below him talking, as if he couldn’t hear them. It would be best if he actually _didn’t_ hear them. He quickly shut his door, not slamming it but still audibly noticeable. He could’ve said yes to watching movies with them, but he just couldn’t. Maybe if it were just Edd, but not with Tord there too. It wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t even tired yet, he just didn’t want to be down there any longer. He didn’t even hesitate to make his way to his bed, flopping down onto the mattress, rolling over and eyeing his coolly decorated room; black and white checkered, exactly the way he liked it. It didn’t take long before the male was laying in his bed, reading a book entitled ‘How to Pretend You’re Reading’.

 

After so long of page flipping and learning, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, as he quickly turned off his light, pretending to be asleep. He heard a familiar Norwegian accent just outside his door, muttering.

 

“Ugh... Don’t worry, Tord, you can brush your teeth later.” The voice said, obviously unhappy. Tom awaited Tord’s passing, listening in the newfound silence for his favourite of the bunch to pass through as well. Sure enough, another set of footsteps traipsed through not long after, a happy, joyful sigh following them as Tom waited for the click of the door adjacent to his. Just as the sound reached his ears, the blue hooded male immediately flicked on his light once more, getting back to his reading before a noise startled him.

 

He sat his book down, ears perking up to the noise as he intensely waited to hear another. Not even a moment later he heard another, and at that point he knew where it was coming from. The male pressed his ears to the wall, listening to see what Edd was doing so late at night. A moan reached the eyeless man’s hearing. Was Edd masturbating? He listened longer, finding himself not dissatisfied with the sounds emitting from his friend. Tom’s manhood only grew harder the further he listened before he couldn’t take it.

  
“Fuck it…” He muttered to himself, hurriedly removing his lower clothing and attending to his throbbing erection, jerking himself off rapidly to the soft, muffled moans he could hear through the wall. Tom could already feel the pre-come dabbing the head of his erection as he slightly rolled his hips towards his hand in the attempts to release at the same time, or at least, before Edd. Tom pulled his shirt up, bunching it up and biting on it to keep from making any noises. Every moment he could hear Edd getting closer, he felt himself draw nearer, his member twitching as he came, his cum dribbling out onto himself as he heard one more stifled moan from his green hoodied friend.

 

As Tom came down from his release, removing his ear from the wall, he stared down at the small mess he made, cursing himself. Wow was he gross. He was terrible, horrible. He just got off to the sound of his _friend masturbating._ He could feel the embarrassment reddening his cheeks before he stood up, cleaning himself off and getting dressed. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *totally meant to have this chapter up yesterday*
> 
> *fell asleep* 
> 
> [sheepish laughter ensues]


	3. You Will Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord really likes making Tom Jealous aha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SO EXCITED TO FINALLY UPDATE THIS. SO. I WAS IN THE MIDST OF REWRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE MY USB STICK BROKE BUT THEN, I ACCIDENTALLY PUT IN THE WRONG USB STICK TO DO STUFF AND IT WORKED. BY THE WORKS MAGIC IT OPENED. AND THUS YOU HAVE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER FROM MONTHS AGO.

Tord sighed when he entered his bedroom, turning off the lights when he went to lay in his bed, folding his arms behind his head. He couldn’t believe his suspicions were confirmed; Edd actually liked him. Edd was actually nasty enough to like him. He remembered back, his brain filing through all the times he had caught Edd staring at him, or eyeing his figure. He had always just hoped it was him being vain, but alas, that was not the case. He felt the tingling sensation of revulsion crawling up his spine as he shuddered, closing his eyes, needing to think of a plan to keep this working. He needed to ensure he could keep everyone convinced he loved Edd, as well as flaunt it about in front of Tom. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?

He couldn’t hurt Edd. Regardless whether he had feelings for the green hooded man or not, Edd was still his closest friend. Certainly, he wouldn’t be keeping this charade up forever. Something would eventually have to make a falter in the relationship. Tord closed his eyes, images of what happened last popping into his head. He could make this work. He could get over it being his best friend. He could just imagine it being one of his anime girls. 

Even in the events of him hurting Edd, it wouldn’t matter all that much, right? What would he need friends for?

\--

The curtains flew open and light brightened the room quicker than Tord had expected, as he heard a pretty immediate groan from the boy who lay sleeping. Edd turned over, covering his eyes. “What the hell…” He groggily remarked to the red hoodied intruder that smirked devilishly at the result of opening said curtains. 

“Rise and shine, friend!” Tord exclaimed, as he stared outside the scenery of Edd’s window. 

Edd finally crept his eyes open just enough to peek at Tord, who was now smiling at him, rather than the window. “Either we’re out of bacon and you need me to go to the market, or you’ve gone insane.”

A chuckle emerged from Tord, as he clutched his stomach. “Oh Edd… You know me so well.” He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, setting his hand on Edd’s leg.

Edd didn’t know whether to show a face of shock as he felt his face begin to heat up or to continue with his grumpy attitude from being interrupted of his needed rest. Sleep got the better of him, as Edd glared daggers at the Norwegian that awoke him. “That still doesn’t answer the question.”

“I would say the latter, but it seems like that already happened before, so the first. We need bacon. And a lot of other things. Since you’re the real head of the house, Matt and I decided to wake you before you woke up all hungry. Hopefully you’re not too angry with me for doing so, right Edd?” Tord asked, lowering his gaze innocently.

“O-Of course not! I’m not mad at you. I’m just tired.” Edd quickly replied, as he stretched, sitting up. He wouldn’t want to detour Tord from him, especially this soon. 

“Good, good! I’ll leave you be to get dressed then, and wait downstairs with Matt.” Tord replied, giving Edd the gun fingers as he exited, leaving Edd to his devices. 

Edd exasperatedly groaned again out of sheer frustration. Wasn’t there bacon just yesterday!? He would normally blame Tord, but based off the events of what happened last time, he really doubted Tord would find it in him to go through the trouble of all that again. Either way, he might as well go to the store. It’d could be fun, granted everyone tag along and try to get along at least. 

Edd slipped out of bed, getting dressed before stepping out into the hall. His eyes drifted to Tom’s door. He couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for Tom. It really seemed like he was upset yesterday, with all the attitude and everything. Edd knocked on the door gently, to see if Tom was awake yet. No response.

He set his hand on the door knob, barely twisting it when he finally crept the door open. He peeked in very warily, expecting the eyeless man to come running and yelling at him for entering his room. Sure enough, no one was there. Edd hummed in thought to himself, wondering where Tom could be, hoping he was alright. He knew his blue hooded friend wasn’t one for being an early bird. 

He sighed, shrugging and continuing his way down the stairs to his other comrades. He drifted into the kitchen, smiling to Tord before sitting at the table. Once he noticed Matt, he proceeded by giving the ginger a skeptical look, tilting his head in confusion as Matt ogled a toaster.

“Matt, what’re y-” Edd started, being rudely cut off.

“IT’S AS COMPLEX AS A BRAIN!” Matt yelled, his intrigue focusing more in depth on the piece of machinery that lie in his hands. 

Tord snorted. “Maybe as complex as Edd’s brain.” 

Edd scrunched his face in embarrassment. “Maybe as complex as YOUR brain. Aha.” He replied, laughing to himself as Tord over exaggeratedly gasped. 

“Oh ho ho! If that’s the case, try and stop me!” The Norwegian said, practically tackling Edd to the tile kitchen floor, his wriggling fingers grazing Edd’s body all over as the Brit just gasped, wheezing in laughter while Tord sat atop of him. The green hooded male’s hands raced to keep up and try to stop Tord from tickling him, but he was too fast! Edd giggled like there was no tomorrow, as his whole body was tense from the ticklish hell he was in.

“S-S-Stop!!” Edd exclaimed, whimpering as Tord just grinned even more evilly, staring down at Edd, his hands invading every inch of possible sensitive skin.

Their laughter was too loud to notice when the front door opened, and a certain grumpy-ass Tom walked in. Tom silently shut the door, but began to rapidly rush to the kitchen when he heard a thump. His pace quickened as soon as he heard his beloved friend yell. He stopped, staring at the two that lay on the floor, feeling jealousy rise within him, heating even the tips of his ears. He grunted, attempting to clear his throat and catch their attention. The only one who noticed was Matt, who glanced up from watching the two of them playfully grab at each other. 

“What was that?? Keep tickling you? As you wish!” Tord replied, continuing his raid on Edd’s body, his hands swiftly grazing him every which way. It wasn’t long before he stumbled upon a wrong movement, causing Edd to gasp and let out a small moan, who immediately felt his face flush in embarrassment, as he looked over to where Matt sat to see if the ginger haired man noticed. Sure enough, Matt wasn’t the only one who had wide eyes at this. 

Tom felt a tinge of hurt inside his stomach, as he attempted not to let it show, casually feeling his face fall back into its normal bored expression. He may not have wanted anyone to notice but Matt recognized that expression immediately. Matt was obsessive over his looks and stared at himself in the mirror constantly, he had grown to recognise even the slightest of changes in expressions to understand them and what they meant. And whether he admitted it or not, he had studied Tom’s face more often than not, to notice what each of the eyeless man’s faces meant. He understood Tom was jealous, and mostly jealous of Tord. Matt knew he wasn’t jealous of Edd. Tom hated Tord. It was simple. 

Tord and Edd scrambled to stand up again, getting themselves straightened out, as they looked over to the two that watch them with curious eyes. Matt looked almost questionable as Tom looked his usual; Edd was thankful for that. He was glad to see that Tom was okay, especially after having been gone so early in the morning.

The eyeless man opened his mouth to speak, before Tord interrupted. “Hey, Edd! Maybe you should tell Tom what myself and Matt told you this morning.”

“Oh yea… Matt and I are going to the store to pick some stuff up. We’re out of bacon, and my cola is running dangerously low.” Edd announced, his appearance remaining fairly neutral, as Matt joyfully jumped up.

“Is Tor-” Tom went to speak again before the Norwegian cut him off once more, making Tom feel rather agitated. It’s as if Tord were trying to prove a point.

“Low on cola? Now how could I have missed that?” The red hooded male asked, his expression feigning astonishment at this increment to the shopping list. 

“Aha, I don’t know. But I just noticed yesterday. So, I should’ve known I’d have to go out today.” Edd shrugged, timidly fidgeting with the bottom of his hoodie.

“Yeah, have you ever seen Edd withou-” Tom said, attempting with all his might to keep up this calm and collected demeanor, as he felt himself twitch with irritability at being cut off again. Damn this commie.

“Well Edd. It seems like you should be on your way. Right Matt?” Tord asked, his accent growing a bit stronger as he gave Tom a smug look of vindication. 

Matt drew himself from his thought, even feeling himself get a bit tired of Tord cutting off his companion. He gave one final nod, before gleefully skipping to the door, excitedly waiting for Edd. Edd followed, not before giving Tord at least a hug. The embrace was warm, with Edd embarrassingly eyeing the ground in response to the length of said hug and Tord just smiling cheekily.

As soon as the door shut behind the comedic artist, Tord turned to give Tom the most malicious of grins. Tom just glared in response before speaking up. “What the hell?”

“I bet it’s killing you.” Tord said, leaning his back against the wall, as his eyes scanned over Tom for any indication his words were getting to him. They were.

Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes. “The only thing that killing me now is this fucking head ache.” He played off, attempting to hold his tough demeanor. He wouldn’t give in to Tord and his mind games. He refused. But he also couldn’t refuse the way it did kill him. He couldn’t stand seeing Edd so happy with Tord. He also couldn’t stand the way Edd was with him… Just, it hurt.

Tord chuckled, moving closer towards Tom, stopping for a moment and getting a little too close to the eyeless man, the sinister smile never leaving his face. “You see how happy he is, with me, right? You see how he didn’t even stop once to hear what you had to say, yea? Edd listened to me, not you. He didn’t care.” Tord spoke, placing his hands on Tom’s shoulders, gently wiping them as if he had dirt on him, before roughly grabbing the man’s shoulders, shoving him harshly against the wall. “Now get out of here, you filthy jehova’s witness, go crawling back to him to fulfill your need for validation. I won’t be there to pick up your drunk ass though when he doesn’t.” Tord let go, eyeing the pitiful man before beginning to turning away.

Tom swiftly lunged from the wall, aiming a punch directly at the Norwegian, only to have his arm smacked to the side, the opposing male’s metallic arm roughly making contact into Tom’s stomach, causing him to drop to his knees, coughing a bit. “Disgusting. You can’t win. I’m unstoppable.” Tord snarled, turning his back and returning to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED TO CONTINUE THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AAAAAAAAAA.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot planned for this story, oh man. But I'm not gonna tag them until it happens in the story, cause spoilers, man ahah!


End file.
